In an assembly having a reciprocal member such as a piston on a rod it may sometimes be required to know when both the piston reaches the end of its cycle at a terminating point, as well as knowing that the piston stops exactly and repetitively at a precise position against the terminating point. As is conventionally known, a cylinder is provided having a movable member located on a rod and having terminating points at each end of the rod. The terminating points are defined by stop blocks.
To provide precise locations for stopping the movable member, crowned stop blocks are provided in the barrier end so that the movable member stops exactly at the center point of the crowned stop block. The crowned stop blocks are precision manufactured parts manufactured to the specification and tolerances of the North American Automotive Metric Standards. Hence, these precision crowned stop blocks are known in the industry as NAAMS.TM. stop blocks. Although the NAAMS.TM. stop block provides a precise location stop of the movable member, in many applications, a proximity sensor/switch is also required to sense the position of the moving object.
Since the use of a proximity switch and a NAAMS.TM. stop block are used in many applications, it is desirable to incorporate the proximity switch within the NAAMS.TM. stop block such that it provides a single component having dual functions. Providing a NAAMS.TM. stop block with a proximity switch incorporated therein would eliminate the need to adjust the position of the proximity switch each time there is an adjustment for the NAAMS.TM. stop block.